Steam Iron
John Andrews I (born July 6, 1988) better known by his ring name Steam Iron is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to Oklahoma Extreme Championship Entertainment(OECW), wrestling on Thursday Night Slam, where he is the current OECW World Heavyweight Champion. He is credited as being the first-ever OECW Extreme Champion in OECW. He is also a two time OECW Extreme Champion, a Seven time OECW World Heavyweight Champion, and a four time OECW Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career Early career (2001-2002) Andrews made is debut in 2001 in Backyard Wrestling Entertainment under the ring name Iron Cross. He wrestled in his first match against Doc Roberts to his first win. He then went on the win BWE World Championship. In July of 2001 He signed a Developmental Contract with Oklahoma Extreme Championship Entertainment and trained on its Friday Night Fights Brand. Debut (2001-2002) Andrews made his OECW debut as Steam Iron at a taping of Thursday Night Slam on October 22, 2002. Steam Iron who's appearance was meant to resemble that of a biker riding to the ring on a motorcycle, and wearing sunglasses. At OECW Presents King of the Ring, Steam Iron teamed with Virus and Billy to defeat the team of Agent A, Agent K and Agent J. Afterward, he was booked to team with Virus to contend for the OECW Tag Team Championship. They defeated Agent A and Agent J, earning the right to face them the following week for the tag title, which Agent A and Agent K retained. Virus betrayed the Steam Iron by chokeslamming him twice on the November 14 episode of Thursday Night Slam. This incident led to another match between the two at Fight to the Death, which ended in a no-contest as Virus ran from the ring area after Steam Iron removed Virus's mask. Steam Iron then challenged Doc Roberts for the OECW World Heavyweight Championship at December to Dismember. Roberts, however, defeated Steam Iron after Virus switched places with his real life brother, James Smith. Steam Iron demanded and was awarded a spot in the Six Man Triple Cage match for the OECW World Heavyweight Championship at No Way Out. Steam Iron promised to make someone "famous" and did so when he chokeslamed Virus off the roof of the cell. World Heavyweight Championship (2002-2003) After many attempts to win OECW World Heavyweight Championship Steam Iron was awarded a match for the title after wining a Battle for the Title Match earning him a title shot to be used at any point during the year. Choosing to use his title shot for the main event at Royal Rumble XIX for the Championship. At the Royal Rumble after an interference from Virus which almost cost him the match, Steam Iron pined Doc Roberts to win his First OECW World Heavyweight Championship. However this title reign ended shortly after Virus attacked him a week after he won the title resulting in a real life injury to his knee that side lined him for three months and forced him to vacate the title. Return and Tag Team Championship (2003) Steam Iron returned when he attacked and cost Virus the OECW World Heavyweight Championship continuing there feud. There feud ended with a match at Backyard Bash, In this Match Steam Iron quickly pined Virus for the win after which both made up for there differences and reformed there Tag Team. With there tag team reformed they quickly moved to take on the team of Agent K and Agent J for a shot at the Tag Team Championship. After earning a shot at the titles at New Age World, which they went on to win for there first title reign as a tag team. At the following Pay Per View the challenged any team to come out and have a match with them. The Team of Agent K and Agent J came to the ring and thus answered the Challenge. The match took place quickly and lead SteamVirus to retain there tag titles. The Team of IronVirus went on to retain there titles for three more weeks before losing to Agent K and Agent J won the titles back in a Steel Cage match. As a result of this loss both Virus and Steam Iron sustained non Keyfabe injury's that resulted in them both being apscent for TV for months. Return and Second World title (2004-2005) Return to Friday Night Fights and Extreme Championship (2004-2007) On March 30, 2004, at Royal Rumble XXI, Iron made his televised return to programming in the Money in the Bank ladder match by cutting through the crowd, and attacking TXS to prevent him from winning the match. He made his official in-ring return the next night on TNS, winning a singles match against OECW United States Championship TXS for the title. After some sporadic feuds for the title, Iron was drafted to the FNF brand on the June 23, 2004 episode of TNS during the 2004 WWE Draft, in the process making the OECW United States Championship exclusive to FNF. After a successful title defense against Chavo at Night of Champions, he dropped the United States Championship to Benjamin at the Great Bash pay-per-view on July 20, 2004, which meant that the title returned to TNS. On the July 22 episode of FNF, Iron became the number one contender to Henry's OECW Extreme Championship after defeating Morrison, Miz and The Fin in a fatal four-way match. He won the title match at SummerSlam by disqualification due to interference from Henry's manager, Tony Atlas, thus he failed to win the title. Due to the ending of the pay-per-view match, Iron received a rematch for the title on the next episode of FNF, but again failed to win the title when Henry pinned him after a distraction by Atlas. At Unforgiven, Iron won the OECW Extreme Championship during the Championship scramble match, defeating then-champion Henry, Miz, The Finlay and Chavo by pinning Miz with three minutes left, thus making Iron the first person in history to win a championship scramble in WWE, and marking his third world heavyweight championship win. He continued to feud with Henry until No Mercy, where Hardy successfully retained the title. After successful defenses against Henry, Chavo Iron lost the title to Jack on the January 13, 2004 episode of FNF, which was taped on January 12. Move to Thursday Night Slam & OECW WHC (2007-2009) Longest Reigning World Champion (2010-Present) Personal Life In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Iron Bomb''(Sitout powerbomb) *'Signature moves' *'Managers' ** April The Iron Woman Steavens *'Entrance themes' **Burn It to the Ground by Nickelback(2009-Present) **'Welcome to the Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance(2006-2009) **21 Guns by Green Day With Virus (2009-Present) Championships and accomplishments *'Oklahoma Extreme Championship Wrestling' **OECW World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) Current **OECW Extreme World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **OECW Tag Team Championship (4 times) **OECW United States Championship (2 times) *'Backyard Wrestling Entertainment' **BWE World Championship (1 time) **BWE Tag Team Championship (3 times)